


take you to the night sky

by ScottieIsImpatient



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottieIsImpatient/pseuds/ScottieIsImpatient
Summary: Llewellyn Watts could never comprehend the notion of giving one’s own life for one’s lover – until he met Jack Walker.
Relationships: Jack Walker/Llewellyn Watts
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	take you to the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, it's been a while since I've written anything remotely MM related.
> 
> I dunno about y'all but I was SUPER hyped to see Watts and Jack in the last episode??? Like?? Even if it was a small b-plot it was still such an ADORABLE one!! It was so normal too, just Watts being suspicious but it all turning out to be a misunderstanding. I love them so much.
> 
> ...Unfortunately this fic has nothing to do with that lmao. It's a little drabble-ish piece I wrote as a sort of tack-in to the season 13 finale. Angsty, just as I like it. Hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (Sorry in advance for character inconsistencies. As I said, it's been a while since I've written anything for this fandom)

_"I'm gonna take you to the night sky,_

_make you believe that_

_we found a way to break it."_

\- Thunder, Saya Noé

* * *

Llewellyn Watts could never comprehend the notion of giving one’s own life for one’s lover – until he met Jack Walker.

When it came to family, he understood. He understood all too clearly the lengths someone would go to protect family, for once upon a time there wasn’t a single thing he wouldn’t do to ensure his found-brothers’ safety. He even somewhat felt this way towards his sister, who had all but abandoned him.

But a lover? Watts found the idea of love useless and time consuming. He’d never tried it himself, preferring to galivant off among the trees as a boy and ponder upon philosophies in his later years. Though there was that lovely young woman, what was her name again? Fiona, yes. A spirited woman with a sense of ambition much like his own, and rather good-looking too. Watts sometimes wondered what would have happened had she stayed – would things have developed between them? Would he have become infatuated with her?

The thought was doubtful.

He pondered on Detective Murdoch’s relationship. To be married to a colleague could not be easy, and he’d heard of their struggles in the years leading up to the betrothal. Countless obstacles in their way, some so serious as to threaten one or both of their lives, yet they persevered until they found what they chose to call happiness.

So maybe on some level, Watts did indeed understand the commitment two lovers could have for each other. Yet he could never envision himself loving someone in such a fierce, protective way. He could never envision himself staking everything he had on the safety and wellbeing of one individual he just so happened to be infatuated with.

Until he stood in the dark, cold cells of Station House One, staring in shock at the horrors which had been inflicted upon his lover merely for being who he was.

The realization crashed down as if the walls themselves had crumbled and he felt anger, combined with a surge of protectiveness, well up within him, and at that moment he knew, there was not a single thing he wouldn’t do for Jack Walker.


End file.
